


Irondad Bingo 2020

by AvengersAssemble_99



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Irondad, Irondad Bingo 2019, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersAssemble_99/pseuds/AvengersAssemble_99
Summary: Started: 9.21.2020 Ended: 25 amazing prompts found on tumblr or google if you search for it. Most of these take place after endgame. AU where Tony survives of course, because we can't have irondad without the irondad. Happy reading :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is NOT irondad bingo 2019 it is just one I got off google that was new.

Trope: Flashbacks  
Summary: Peter remembers the night of Ben’s death when he runs into a similar situation during patrol one night.  
Peter loved this kind of weather. It was warm today, not too hot no too cold. He guessed it was about 67 degrees Fahrenheit give or take. Either way it was very relaxing. Sometimes when the weather was nice and the stars were clear he would come go onto a roof and just look at the stars. This usually happened towards the end of patrolling to settle down and let the adrenaline crash. Then he heard a scream. Loud and full of confusion, pain, and something else Peter couldn’t put his finger on. He jumped down the roof and made his way over to an alleyway.  
“Give me your money” Said a criminal. He wore a black body suit, a black ski mask, and held a small pistol. Loaded, with the safety already off. Across from him a middle aged man and a young boy about 12 or 13.  
“I don’t have any” The man said patting his pockets. The criminal aimed the gun at the kid.  
“Then give me what you have” The criminal growled. The man was frantic at this point and Peter couldn’t move.  
“Do it” it was a similar criminal. Different qualities but same outfit.  
“no I can’t I don’t have anything” Ben had said. He was looking for Peter who had just gotten his powers and was out to experiment he thought everyone would be asleep. Ben had woken up to get a glass of water when he saw Peter’s room across from him and decided to check on his boy. The window was open and there was no child in the bed. Panicked, the man had woken up his wife-aunt may-and had gone out to look for the young boy.  
When he had found Peter he was trying to save a lady who was getting mugged. He got the lady away from the robber but was unsuccessful with getting himself away. Ben had immediately stepped in.  
“Yes you do!” The robber shouted waving his pistol around like it was a toy. Like it wasn’t a murderer weapon and could kill anyone with one shot in the right place.  
“I’ll shoot him” He taunted pointing the pistol at young Peter’s head. His eyes were squeezed shut ready to dodge. He thought he could move, he wasn’t expecting him uncle to move first.  
“No please. Don’t I swear” Ben had begged one last time. Too late.  
Boom  
“Ben! Don’t leave me! Please!” The bullet had gone through the heart through and through. Peter could only watch as the life drained of his eyes.  
“NO!!” The boy screamed bringing Peter out of his nightmarish flashback. “Uncle Jack! Please!”  
Peter jumped into action. Webbing the gun to himself and then the robber to the wall. Quickly he ran over to the Uncle (uncle jack he supposed). Kneeling down he felt for a pulse. Its weak, but he’s alive Peter thought to himself.  
“Karen!” Peter said to his AI, “Where should I bring him”  
“There is a hospital 8 minutes away. However, medbay is 3 minutes away” Karen responded quickly. Bringing up the route into his view.  
“Thanks” Peter replied before turning to the boy. “I’m going to being your uncle to safety and then I’m going to come back for you.”  
The boy nodded to shocked to say anything. Peter nodded back picking up the man and swung away. The man was shot in the stomach, he probably shouldn’t be moved but the ambulance would take too long and he would be dead before they would get there.  
“Hang in there Jack” Peter mumbled getting only a muffled groan in response.  
“I have alerted the doctor on standby” Karen alerted. Peter nodded fully expecting Karen understand.  
It wasn’t long before he eventually made it to the compound and he handed the man over to the doctor who he recognized as Doctor Juniper.  
“Lets get rolling” He shouted to his nurses and a few other doctors before giving Peter a sympathetic smile. Spiderman nodded in return before swinging away to get the kid. Peter fought back tears as he neared the location.  
“Spiderman?” The boy said timidly. Peter nodded.  
“Yeah that’s me” He responded quietly. “ready to get going”  
The boy nodded and got up onto Spiderman’s back. “What’s your name” Peter asked trying to distract the boy from the fear of it all.  
“I’m Harley” The boy whispered letting out a choke sob. Peter could feel a wet stain forming on his shoulder but he ignored it.  
“It will be ok buddy” Peter tried to reassure the kid. When they got there Peter took off his mask.  
“I’m Peter” He said giving the child a smile small. “How old are you?”  
“I’m 12 nearly 13” Harley replied looking in amazement at Spiderman. “You look just a tiny bit older than me”  
“Yeah” Peter chuckled nervously, “I guess I am. Look, you can’t tell anyone”  
“I know” Harley said matter-of-factly. Peter winked resulting in a small laugh from the boy- Harley.  
“Is my uncle going to be ok” Harley asked looking up at Peter with big green eyes full of hope and sorrow.  
“He has amazing doctors I think he’ll be just fine” Peter said slowly. He didn’t want to give Harley too much hope, but not too little hope either. “Your uncle is very strong”  
“Yeah” Harley agreed. “where are we by the way. I didn’t get to see on out way over”  
“We’re in Stark Tower” Peter responded biting back a laugh at the boys astonished reaction. Just then The Tony Stark walked out. “Hi Mr. Stark. This is Harley”  
A flash of recognition passed through Tony’s eyes before disappearing all together. When he looked at the kid, a look of disappointment also passed through Tony’s eyes. Too quick for Harley to notice though.  
“Well, Hello there Harley. Do you know your parents number?” Tony asked bending down to the kids level despite only being a foot taller.  
“I don’t have one” Harley said sadly looking down at his toes. “I know my aunts number though” “Ok” Tony said trying to sound enthusiastic. “We have a phone just this way to can call them on”  
Harley nodded and started that way. Peter trailing behind him. He couldn’t help but think it was his fault. If he hadn’t frozen then the uncle would be fine. That wouldn’t have even happened. This boys uncle wouldn’t be here right now, he wouldn’t have to risk losing another family member.  
It looked closer to a teachers lounge than an actual phone area. A large table in the center surrounded by 8 plastic chairs that no doubt costed more than the boy could ever imagine. Behind that were 5 phones. Harley walked up to the third one. “Can I have a minute Spider- Peter.” A short pause. “Please”  
Peter who was already turning back gave the boy a kind smile. “Of course, kid”  
“Peter” Tony said as soon as Peter left to the room to give Harley some privacy. Peter glanced at him ignoring the problem in question.  
“He’s getting his phone call” He informed fighting back tears. “I uh-“ He let out a choked sob. “Bathroom” He said.  
Peter ran to the bathroom and put his back to the door. He knew his dad could overrun the lock, but he hoped that wouldn’t happen. He needed privacy to get his feelings under control.  
“Peter” Tony said gently. But Peter only shook his head taking in heavy breaths. He couldn’t breath! Oh gosh he couldn’t breathe. Tears streamed down his face.  
Boom! Uncle ben!!  
Boom! Uncle Jack!!  
Boom! I am inevitable  
Boom! I am Iron Man  
Boom!  
Boom!  
Peter was spiraling into a panicked state barely even remembering where he was. His stomach lurched and he jumped up and stumbled over to the toilet. He put his full weight on it gripping it and crushing it but he didn’t notice. He threw up everything he had until he was left dry heaving stuck between nightmare and reality. And he still Couldn’t breath!  
Just then Tony burst through the door kneeling down as his spiderlings side. Rubbing soothing circles on Peter’s back. It grounded him and brought him comfort. Peter sucked in lung fills of air relishing the feeling.  
“Sorry” Peter mumbled.  
“No, don’t be sorry” Tony murmured.  
“I was back” Peter whispered squeezing his shut and fighting back another onslaught of tears. “It was Ben. It- He- he almost lost his uncle because I froze again! I almost cost that man his life”  
“But you didn’t” Tony said in a way that made Peter almost believe him. Almost.  
“But If I had just-“  
“If every but were candy and nuts then everyday would be Christmas” Tony chanted and cited captain America. Peter let out a small laugh and Tony grinned.  
“Maybe it wasn’t entirely my fault” Peter admitted fidgeting with his fingers.  
“None of it was you fault Petey” Tony insisted. When Peter tried to argue Tony put up a finger. “End of discussion. What do Gen z people say… PeRiOD”  
“Never do that again” Peter said internally cringing. “No one says that”  
Tony laughed. A whole hearted laugh that was contagious, soon enough Peter was laughing too, the throw up in the toilet forgotten. (sorry Mr. Janitor)  
A few moments later Peter was waiting outside the phone room with Tony. Arms crossed amused looks on each of their faces.  
“She said she’s coming over right away” Harley said as if the two superheroes in the room were a normal occurrence. “And she said she’s bringing dinner”  
Peter noticed Harley wince. “is she a good cook?” Harley let out a small laugh.  
“The worst” Harley said with a roll of his eyes.  
“Are aunts ever good cooks?” Peter questioned pretending to really think about it getting a laugh out of Harley.  
“Probably, but not mine” He stated. That was the end of the discussion as they all sat around the sofa’s waiting for Aunt… actually Peter didn’t know her name yet.  
“Harley!” A woman cried about half an hour later.  
“Aunt Alice!” Harley nearly screamed running into his aunts arms. Peter looked at Tony, were they intruding on this moment. Tony nodded as if reading his mind and they left.  
“Are you ok?” Tony asked when they were out of ear shot of the two.  
“I think so” Peter said with a smile. Tony clapped him at the back.  
“That’s my boy”


	2. Child Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When May found out about Peters extra curricular activities she lashed out at him again and again and again.   
> Warning: Some abuse, not much though but if you have triggers you probably shouldn’t read.

Whump: Child abuse

“You useless brat get out of bed” May screeched. Peter sluggishly climbed out of bed. This was his life now. May had found out the night after homecoming and maybe in another universe she understood maybe encouraged him, but she didn’t.   
“Good morning, May” Peter said. She gave him a look. “Ma’am”   
When May had found out she had given more rules, an earlier curfew, a stricter punishments insisting, if he was spiderman he could take it.   
She was still Aunt May he told himself. Still the Aunt that loved him she just showed it in a different way. So when people started noticing the bruises he brushed it off as a rough patrol-to MJ and Ned-and falling/bumping into things to teachers. Even Flash noticed and backed off.   
“Kid where did you get those bruises?” Tony asked one day. It was an ugly blue, purple, yellowish bruise that was revealed only when he had to stretch.   
“Patrol” he said automatically, because no one not even Ned would assume that May Parker the ‘nicest kindest aunt alive’ would hurt him, and neither would he. Because Aunt May loved him. So he had stopped going to lab days as often. He didn’t want Tony to suspect anything because nothing was happening.  
“We don’t have enough money for breakfast” she said emotionless. It was the tenth time this month and he had gradually stopped going on patrol. It was just too… dangerous. He was barely sleeping as it was not to mention Aunt May would sometimes cut him off from meals. It was making his powers weaker.   
“Ok” He whispered, another look, “ma’am”   
She nodded and pointed to the door. Peter walked over, head still down. It was a nice walk to the subway and yeah Happy could pick him up but he would see the dejected look on his face when May once again made him leave for school with a hug or an I love you.   
He remembered a time when he would get adrenaline rushes, when he would jump in to help anyone should they need it. Unbeknownst to him he was the one needing it now, and no suspected a thing… or so he thought.   
“Peter..” Ned said noticing new bruise under Peter’s left eye. May was angry last night, he got home late from school. He had forgotten to text her. For a small lady she sure did pack a punch especially when he didn’t even move. He did that at first, moved just in time from the flying objects and hands. It only made it worse and eventually he learned to just take it.   
“Its fine, Ned” Peter said sounding annoyed. He felt bad to toss his friend off to the side, but he didn’t have a choice. He couldn’t go to Child Protection Services. At least now, May would give him the suit once in a while. Of course he would get punished after for being a few minutes late, but it was worth it. Mostly.  
“But Peter…” Ned insisted.   
“Hey losers. What are you arguing about this time” Mj said coming up behind Peter pretending not to notice when the teen almost jumped out of his skin at Mj’s light touch on his shoulder.   
“Nothing” He mumbled walking into his class. Science with Mr. Harrison. He used to be Peter’s favorite teacher until he kept ordering home visits and checks out of suspicioun. It was annoying because this just made May angrier. Word was going around at the hospital that checks kept being ordered at the Parker resident. May put makeup on the bruises even laying off for a few days and tidying up the house. When the people came they saw a happy, cheerful smart teenager who was clumsy, and a loving aunt who showed affection in anyway possible.   
“You better not leak anything” She would whisper in his ear and he would nod obediently.   
“Hello class” Mr. Harrison said, giving Peter a knowing look. To be honest Peter zoned of the rest of class. He barely noticed when Mj through a pencil at him, barely noticed the concerned looks from his classmates as it just hit him and fell to the ground. How he flinched at touches.   
“Peter, are you ok?” Flash said at lunch. Ned and Mj even gave Peter concerned looks as he once again sat down without a lunch.   
“fine” He mumbled fidgeting with his hands. He was spiderman he could handle a few punches, slaps, flying bottles, stabs. It didn’t matter.   
“I don’t think you are” Ned said slowly. Peter was surprised to say the least. They usually backed off at his tone when he insisted he was fine.   
“I. Am. Fine” He shouted slamming his down on the table. “Why doesn’t anyone get that”   
he left the cafeteria.   
POV CHANGE   
Ned was getting worried. His friend has bruises appearing almost everyday. Before homecoming Peter was either better at hiding them or didn’t get hurt at much. Most likely the latter. Now he came to school everyday with the same excuse. He looked to Mj.   
“Should I call in the big guns?” He spoke seriously. Mj nodded solemnly. They both didn’t want it to come to this. They were hoping he would open up to them on their own. Unfortunately that did not seem to be the case. Ned and Mj walked out to the front of the school. Having 10 more minutes of ‘free time’ aka lunch worked in their advantage. Ned clicked the name quickly.   
“Hello?” The billionaire answered on the third ring.   
“Tony, we need your help.   
POV CHANGE  
Peter was getting tired of this. Tired of the lies, the pain, the hatred thrown at him. May had changed so much so quick it was giving him a whiplash. He trudged home through the rain. He hoped May wouldn’t be home. Parker luck never let him have a break though.   
“Peter” She said as soon as he walked in the door. She strode up to him angrily. “Why did I get a call from the school saying you skipped the rest of your classes”   
“Because I did” Slap.   
“That is not the answer I wanted. I will ask again. Why did I get a call from school saying you skipped the rest of your classes” Her eyes were burning with rage no longer the love and awe filled ones.   
"People kept asking me about them” Peter said quietly. Punch.   
“And whose fault is that” May demanded.   
“Yours” He mumbled, not meant to be heard by May. She kicked him in the knee catching him by surprise and he fell over.   
“You stupid disrespectful boy” She screamed kicking him in the ribs. He bent over them in pain. It wasn’t enough to break but enough to bruise. The assault continued for another 5-10 minutes.   
“May stop” He whimpered eyes shut. He was on the verge of concicousness when the onslaught stopped he rolled over on his back and just stared.   
Tony was there, he couldn’t comprehend why though. He tried to sit up but groaned in pain. Tony put a hand on his shoulder pushing him back down. “It’s okay kid, stay down”   
Behind the man May was sobbing into Happy’s chest who was trying to get cuffs on her, muttering a bunch of nonsense. Peter reached out to her. “May..?” He whispered visibly shaking. She whipped around to face him tears still streaming down his face.   
“You killed him!” She screeched. “You killed my husband”   
Peter couldn’t believe it. She didn’t recognize her anymore. It dawned on him that this was no longer this Aunt May that had loved him and cherished him.   
“I didn’t kill him” He said confidently walking up to the woman who was being handcuffed for domestic violence. “The only person I did kill was you. You used to be happy, and loving, and everything I could ever want from my Aunt May. I’m honoring your late husband.” Peter explained.   
May didn’t move. “He told me that with great power comes great responsibility, and when you have the ability to do something and you don’t bad things happened. I didn’t fully understand what that meant until I got my powers. I have this power and I need to do something with it. I thought you’d be proud of me, happy…Maybe even supportive? You made me into your.. I don’t even know. I don’t even know you” And with that he turned around and left.   
As soon as he got into Tony’s car he broke down. Tears cascaded down his cheeks. His eyes were red and puffy. He just lost his aunt. “I don’t know what to do” He sobbed into Tony’s chest. “I don’t have anywhere to go”   
“You’ll always have a home with me” Tony said softly.   
“really?” Peter said with a sniffle.   
“Always”   
A/N: I’m sorry, this is my first time writing about abuse and I love May btw, this is simply for the given prompt.


	3. Nightmares

Trope: Nightmares  
It’s the anniversary of May’s death and Peter can’t sleep. Good thing he has the Avengers by his side. 

It was the anniversary of May’s death and Peter woke up feeling miserable. He had been living at the tower for a year now. The murder of May Parker had happened in her own home too. Peter was out at patrol and someone had come in to rob the house. May had tried to stop him and ended up getting shot in the chest 5 times. The doctor said she was dead before she hit the ground.   
“Did it hurt?” Peter had asked quietly. The man gave him a pain expression.   
“A little” the man admitted. Peter knew what getting shot felt like, he also knew that if he just hadn’t gone of patrol that day he could have stopped it. Even if he got shot, he would have survived, and if he didn’t May would have.   
Peter loved the tower no doubt about it, he had a new family. He’d never really had a big family, it was nice to have a lot of encouragement and people to go to. Tony (because Mr. Stark had finally convinced Peter to call him that) was becoming like sort-of-maybe-a-father-figure and if he did? Well, Tony didn’t need to know that. Especially after events of Mysterio an then Tony showing up apparently alive and with an iron man armor prosthetic and all that fun stuff.  
“Good morning Peter” Tony said walking into Peter’s room. He knew what day it was. “Are you sure you want to go to school today bud?”   
Peter looked down at his comforter. “We talked about this yesterday..” He said slowly trailing off a bit.   
“that was yesterday today is today” Tony said putting his hand on top of Peter’s. “If you don’t feel up to it, you shouldn’t go”   
“I’ll go” Peter said still not looking up. It would be a good distraction despite the nauseous feeling he felt when he thought of doing anything today.   
“ok” Tony said hesitantly giving Peter’s hand another awkward pat before leaving all together.   
“Ok” Peter repeated quietly to himself. Getting out of bed took a lot of effort, more than it usually did. All he could see what his aunts blank face. The bodies of all the people he failed to save. He gasped and fought back tears.   
Happy drove him to school after Peter skipped breakfast. Probably not the smartest thing for a growing mutant teenager to be doing but oh well. Hopefully Ned wouldn’t try to give him an infamous captain America lecture.   
“Peter?” Ned questioned when Peter walked up to his friend.   
“What?” Peter said playing dumb. Ned looked at him with sympathy.   
“You shouldn’t be here today, Peter” Ned stated giving him a look. Peter just rolled his eyes.   
“Yes I should” He snapped angrily. Peter wasn’t angry he really wasn’t but this was a lot, and school was making it worse.   
Even Mj was giving him strange looks which he did he best to ignore. Both Ned and Mj knew what today was, he thought they would pretend it was any normal day. They did the opposite. They looked at him like he was made of glass and would break any moment. If it wasn’t looks they straight up asked him if he needed to go home. He slapped on a smile and said he was fine. Even Flash looked at him concerned.   
“Parker, what’s got you in a knot” He said walking up to the table giving Mj and Ned a look that said I’m not going to do anything I am actually worried.   
“Why do you, a jerk 24/7, care about me now when you had what? All these years years to do it” Peter glared. Flash looked guilty and Peter just ignore him, grabbing his lunch tray, cleaning it up and deliberately leaving.   
He made his way to the library. As a self-proclaimed nerd he came here a lot, and went to the same section every time. The science section, he went straight for Bruce’s books on gamma radiation. No matter how many times he read them they always fascinated him. He was there for the rest of the day.   
He glanced at his watch. Shoot! He was late how long was Happy waiting for him. Gathering his things in a rush he put the book back and nearly ran out of the library, and he very well would have had the teacher not scolded him. He gave her an apological smile before hurrying (walking quickly) out.   
“Peter there you are!” Happy said when Peter walked out. “I’ve been waiting for thirty minutes did you get a detention or something”   
“something” Peter answered ducking into the car. Happy just sort of nodded and got into the drivers seat. Happy didn’t put the seat divider up anymore, and Peter had hope that someday happy might let him sit in the front with him. ‘til that day, Peter will just be thankful. 

When he got to the tower he made a beeline for his room. Passing Tony who tried to get him to stop but he didn’t listen. He flopped onto his be an let the tears come.   
“How was he?” he heard Tony ask.   
“not good…” Happy replied.   
Peter tuned them out he didn’t feel like dealing with this. If he went to sleep time would pass by quicker. He laid down, closed his eyes, and just didn’t think…

If you were good enough Tony would be alive. Mysterio was back. He was positive Tony had helped him get rid of the fish-bowl.   
If you were good enough Ben would still be alive It was May, she was crying and screaming and Peter was frozen in place.   
Suddenly graves appeared one by one.   
Anthony Edward Stark  
May Parker  
Benjamin Parker  
Mary Parker  
Richard Parker   
And then bodies. So many bodies and much blood and Peter’s screaming and the bodies are screaming and then-   
“Peter wake up!!” It was Tony. He’s dead, mysterio showed him, the graves and the bodies showed him too.   
He can feel the tears trickling down his face, and Tony’s hands are wrapping him in a hug and he can’t breath because it feels like the building is crashing on him all over again.   
“I’m Sorry” He mumbles when he feels like he can talk again and lets out a choked sob. “I- I-“   
“Shhh Bambino” Tony soothes him, and they sit like that for a while, clutching onto each other for dear life, because they understand. “Star wars?”   
Peter sucks in a breath, “yeah” He says softly. “and hot chocolate?” He asks. Tony hums in agreement.   
Together they watch the first 30 minutes before they both fall back to sleep. When the Avengers find the two hugging each other in their sleep they take lots of pictures, because who wouldn’t. And if it trends on Facebook the next day? Oops?


	4. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary – Peter is coming home from school when he drops by Stark Industries. What Tony failed to mention was that The rogues have been pardoned.   
>  Peter was definitely not expecting this. It had been about a year since the events of civil war. Peter and Tony had gotten closer after the vulture accident and he was offered an actual internship. Of course it wasn’t a normal one he was Tony’s personal intern in you will. Said intern was also spiderman and when you have spiderman as a son then he’s going to get protective.

Fluff  
Note: I have never written fluff before nor am I familiar with it. I have this ‘cute’ idea and thought I’d try it if it not fluff enough I am so sorry!! I will use any and all tips to improve/help me write fluff or anything, also know though not to drop hate. 

It had been a good day. Flash wasn’t even at school and Peter counted that as win. Spring break just started too so he could patrol and all that fun stuff. It was lab day, well actually correction, everday was lab day pretty much. Peter even had his own pass and Friday recognized him so he could come anytime he liked. He was practically bouncing off the walls, and he would have, had a certain someone not been there.   
“F.R.I.D.A.Y? where’s dad?” Peter asked the A.I. It took her a second to answer.   
“He is in a meeting right now, Peter. He will be done in 45 minutes” She responded. Peter thought for a moment. A while ago Tony had given him his own place in the gym for swinging, and webbing and spider stuff. He hadn’t used it as much as he wanted to and decided that would be a good place to go and wait.   
“Where to Peter” F.R.I.D.A.Y asked politely when Peter got into the elevator. It was spacious and could fit over 50 people all at once.  
“the gym please” Peter said with a smile. He loved talking to the A.I it brought him a source of comfort.   
When he got there he was about to go his spider side when he noticed some familiar faces, and said familiar faces didn’t recognize him.   
“What is a child doing here?” He heard Sam ask. Peter was angry? Furious? There were so many emotions bubbling up in his at that exact moment.   
“What are you doing here” Peter said angrily gesturing to the red, white, and blue star spangled man with a plan. Steve just glared back.   
“I think the better question is what are you doing here.” The older man said glaring at the boy. “Stark doesn’t allow kids”   
“Maybe you just don’t know him as well as you think you do” Peter sassed with a frown. Did they really not know Tony at all?  
“I think you should leave before Tony see’s you here, kid” Steve sneered.   
“Don’t call me that” Peter spat. “And I think you should leave before Tony see’s you here, criminal”   
The two just glared at each other for a long time. Peter noted Steve’s fighting stance. It was the same he had used during the airport battle. So hypothetically if Peter went for the legs Steve would fall flat on his star spangled butt. Peter subconsciously moved his hands toward his webshooters.   
“What is going on in here” Tony demanded. Peter looked towards his mentor in relief.   
“They broke in” Peter said at the same time Steve said  
“A child has threatened the safety of the tower” They shot eachother another glare.   
“I think we need to chill out a second” Rhodey said stepping out from behind Tony. They were both wearing nice suits.   
“Steve, I thought I said you weren’t to bother anyone” Tony said pointedly. Steve looked astonished.   
“Tony, there is a kid in the tower. I- They-“ Steve stammered.   
“Are you always this articulate?” Peter quoted making Tony snicker.   
“Are you not going to kick him out?” Sam asked confused. Tony just gave him a look.   
“Like I said you weren’t to bother anyone.” Tony repeated giving Steve a look.   
“Tones I think-“ Steve started.   
“Let me stop you right there. It’s either Anthony or Tony or Stark. Tones is for them” Tony said motioning to Peter and Rhodey.   
“Babe, you just walked out of there everyone is so conf-“ Pepper stopped talking when she noticed Steve. “You!”   
Steve looked….scared? “Pepper look..”   
“Don’t you DARE Pepper me” She raised a voice slapping him square across the face. It was dead silent in the training room.   
“Did NOT see that coming” Sam piped in. Peter was smiling too. Pepper was angry, no Pepper was enraged.   
“Ok!” Rhodey announced getting everyone’s attention. “I think we should head down to a better place to…calmly sort this out”  
They all nodded in agreement. Both Steve and Sam were shocked when Peter sat down next to Tony. Peter scrutinized each person. Pepper looked frazzled her hair was a mess and her eyes were cold. Tony looked on the verge of a panic attack with a distant look in his eyes. Steve looked calm but with further inspection you could see his eyes held anger, and confusion. Sam and Rhodey just looked neutral except Sam looked a bit frustrated.   
“Peter” Tony addressed the teen first. Steve looked surprised and he scowled. “The rogues have been pardoned.”   
“But, they-“ Peter was flustered, “They hurt you”   
Everyone knew there was a deeper meaning. Steve held a guilty look in his eyes but it was replaced quickly with jealousy.   
“Peter” A pause, “Has not known you as long as I have Stark. I think you owe us an explanation. In private”   
Tony looked frustrated. “Peter, is my personal intern and will be treated as such.   
An excited expression crossed Steve’s features. “Whose is it? I knew you bound to have a kid sometime, Stark.”   
That’s it. Peter had had enough. Frustration, and anger bubbling to the surface he quickly grabbed Steve by the collar of his shirt and punched him. A crack sound resonated around the room as Steve’s nose broke.   
The man gripped his nose groaning at the pain of it. Peter only smirked. “That’s what you get Mr. Captain”   
“You had it coming” Sam said with a smirk highfiving the impressive kid. “wanna tell me who you really are?”   
Peter looked down sheepishly. “I’m Spiderman”   
Steve was shocked. “You- You’re the Spiderman” He stuttered, “I dropped a landing deck thing on him!” (I’m sorry I have no idea what that was called in the movie. I know what it was but the name of it is blanking)   
“No crap sherlock” Peter said sarcastically. “I also totally kicked butt”   
Captain America sputtered. Like really sputtered. “This- I thought- I-“   
“At a loss for words, cap” Tony said with a laugh. Steve just glared at the laughing team. “Time for lab time”   
“Awesome Mr. Stark” Peter said enthusiastically following the billionaire out. When they got to the lab Tony sat down and motioned for Peter to do the same.   
“Why did you punch Captain America” were the first words. Peter just stared at his hands.   
“he shouldn’t talk to you like that” Peter whispered.   
“What was that? We don’t all have super hearing” tony quipped.   
“He shouldn’t talk to my dad like that” Peter said a bit louder. Tony looked surpsied, and Peter quickly back tracked. “I mean if you don’t-“   
“No its ok…son”   
A/n: terrible ending I’m sorry, its like midnight


	5. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain of losing Mr. Stark overwhelms his mentee.

Trope – Angst   
Peter remembered it all so clearly. He remembered the unimaginable pain he had felt as he was turned to dust. Remembered watching Mr. Stark’s life through a magic glass, remembered the pain of coming back. Remembered the screams of the others in the soul stone who mourned for their loved ones. Remembered the love he had felt when he saw Mr. Stark gain, the main he had felt when he realized it had been 5 years, the pain of watching him snap, the pain of seeing his daughter with an innocent expression asking if he knew he dad. Pain was all he had known for a long time. 

“When is he coming home” Morgan Stark asked. She was cute he couldn’t deny that, but he didn’t want to hang out with her. He wanted to be alone.   
“Never” he said bluntly. He didn’t feel anything when tears welled up in her eyes and she ran away sobbing. He hadn’t felt anything in a long time.   
“Peter” he whispered looking at himself in the mirror. He had been given a room here. In the cabin house Mr. Stark had owned with his family. It was nice and cozy, but also familiar decorations that Peter knew immediately Mr. Stark had chosen.   
His eyes were dull, empty, they screamed pain. 15 years old and somehow he had experienced more than that he thought he would. He thought it was over when his parents died, thought that It would be gone when Uncle Ben died. Then he just kept losing. Like dust, he thought, slipping from his fingers. 

Steve walks warily down the street…

He noticed a picture sitting on his dresser. It was of them, Mr. Stark and him. Anger over took him and he threw it against the wall. He heard gasps from downstairs as the bang rang throughout the house, but he couldn’t care less. 

With his brim pulled way down low

Peter laughs. Actually laughs because he doesn’t feel anything at all. Nothing would get rid of it, but then he notices something glistening in the corner by the wall. Glass his brain supplied as he kneels down next to it. 

Ain’t no sound but the sound of his feet

He imagines the blood that would pour down his arm as the blade is dragged across his skin. He fights it though because he knows that it would be bad. That if Mr. Stark saw him now he would be ashamed. But he won’t say anything because he’s dead. 

Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this? 

Pain. More pain, all pain. He takes a deep breath and makes his way downstairs. He knows where he’s going despite never being down here before. It’s not long before he gets down there. 

Are you hanging on the edge of your seat 

Its really nice down here. All types of alcoholic drinks hanging up on the wall. Mr. Stark didn’t drink anymore, it led to quite a lot of mishaps in the past, but he’s not here anymore. Will never be here again. 

Out of the door way the bullets rip

Its too much! Too much… too much…

To the sound of the beat, yeah

Then he’s drinking and the world is turning fuzzy and he’s forgetting and the pain is being drowned out, and then there’s a girl crying, and a familiar voice.   
“Kid” Oh, it’s Mr. Stark What’s he doing here?   
“I survived” did he say that out loud? But its Mr. Stark and he focuses real hard on the fuzzy face and its him.   
“Oh gosh, I’m going crazy” Peter slur’s before he’s tumbling towards the floor in infinite darkness. 

The first thing Peter does when he wakes up is look for Mr. Stark.   
“Hey buddy” and Peter’s head whips around to face the man beside him.   
“Mr. Stark? You’re alive?”   
“Yeah underoos, and you’re about to be dead. What were you thinking!?” Tony says voice rising in volume. “You could have died!”   
“I would’ve seen you though” Peter mumbles.   
“What would have happened if I hadn’t woken up 10 minutes before you passed out. If FRIDAY hadn’t warned me that you were drinking yourself to death”   
“Nothing” Peter says, “I wouldn’t be here and everyone would live”   
“Oh kid..” Tony says, and then they’re hugging and Peter feels a small flame ignite back up. “You will heal”   
And Peter believes it.


	6. PTSD

PTSD

'TW' Mentions of rape but its not very descriptive. Please review!

Summary: On the anniversary of Peter's childhood incident Tony and Ned support him when the abuser shows up unexpectedly.

There was always a fear lingering in the back of Peter's mind. If someone accidentally touched him weirdly or looked at him in a strange way. He would shrink in on himself and try and walk away. It got better as the years passed. From what happened when he was eight years old. No one knew, the only person who did ever know was dead.

He blinked, once, twice, trying to break away from the sleep induced haze. Peter woke up in a cold sweat clearly from a nightmare that he couldn't remember. One that he probably wouldn't ever escape from. As long as Skip Wescott lived. The week that Peter became Spiderman, the second day really before Ben died, he tracked it to Skip's house. Anger and hurt flooding through his system.

The house was small, average, light blue with white windows. Two stories. Peter scaled the back of the house careful not to be seen. In Skips room he could see the two siblings having fun playing a game. It looked like Skip and his brother were playing farm with animal figurines. His anger disappeared and guilt took its place. Maybe it was all in head, maybe he had enjoyed it, maybe it was fault.

Peter left, not feeling an ounce better, only worse. It wasn't Skip's fault it was his. Peter should have said no, more or something, he should have done something, and he knew that. Knew that from the very depths of his being that he could have done it.

"Peter?" He was grabbed back into reality. His father figure was standing over him. Peter could feel like the dry tear tracks leading down his face from the corner of his eye.

"Hey" Peter said voice thick with sleep and exhaustion. Tony's eyebrows crinkled in concern, and the teen couldn't help but feel bad for making his dad feel worried, he wasn't worth it. He had a dark past, one he didn't want anybody ever finding out about.

"Are you ok" Tony asked. Peter gulped, was he ok? It was the 9th anniversary of that day. He should be over it by now, but he wasn't.

"Yeah" He lied smoothly even forcing a small smile. Tony quirked his eyebrow up but didn't say anything more and left the room.

"there's pancakes outside" Was the last things Peter heard before the door clicked shut. He couldn't help the silent tears that ran down his face afterwards. The absolute misery he was feeling, and he secretly wanted Tony to ask, to find out, but what would he think? Would he be disgusted with him for not doing anything to stop it?

Peter didn't remember anything from that night, just a lot of pain and blood. He woke up on the cold bathroom floor the only memory of what had happened was the blood. Slowly he dragged himself into the bathtub next to him and took a bath letting the water rush away what had happened. There was no water this time. Nothing to clean his mind to get back the last thing Peter had. His innocence.

Slowly he realized he would need to get up to seem normal. So, he dragged himself up out of bed and towards his bathroom where a warm shower awaited. The hot water almost burned, but it felt good, and he tried to wash away the memories.

After about 45 minutes the water began to get tiring, and Peter forced himself out of the small distraction of the day. He glanced at the blinking red clock on the nightstand. He'd bought his own one from his house to spare Tony the expense of buying one. Especially Peter really just wanted a normal one and not a high end hundred dollar one.

10:53 the clock read. Peter sighed a long heavy sigh. He groaned and fought the urge to body flop back on the bed and sleep for the rest of the day, instead he remembered the promise of pancakes, and made his way outside doing his best to seem normal.

"Hey Pete, I was beginning to think you'd never show up" Tony quipped, he was reading a book, the title read, A Long way Homeby an Author Peter had never heard of before. Strangely Tony's stark tablet was left abandoned on the coffee table next to him.

"Yeah" Peter said with a small smile, "Couldn't forgot the pancakes though" He glanced around "Speaking of which where are they"

Tony laughed and went to the fridge where a stack of what looked like 10-ish pancakes. Next to it was an assortment of toppings ranging from rainbow sprinkles, to Hershey's chocolate sauce, maple syrup, whip cream and more. Peter couldn't help the small "Wow" that escaped his lips.

"I may have gone a bit overboard" Tony admitted running a hand through his hair. Peter smiled a genuine smile.

"Thank you" Peter whispered as the older man took everything out and began preparing it, taking out two that he made with maple syrup for himself. The other 8 was given to Peter as they sat down to eat together.

"Do you want to talk about it" Tony pressed. Peter bit his lip. Did he? No not really. He shook his head.

"Not today" Tony nodded in acceptance which Peter was incredibly grateful for Tony's unlimited amount of patience for him.

"Okay" a pause, "What do you want to do today?"

"You've never really been to NYC" Peter said looking for a nice distraction from the harsh reality of the world.

"I live in NYC kid" Tony said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but my part of NYC" Peter insisted thinking about the elaborate setting of Tony's penthouse compared to the rougher side of his house. Tony seemed to contemplate this for a moment before giving in.

"Ok, after we eat, we can be ready to go" Tony agreed finishing his two pancakes in the time it took Peter to eat all of his.

"We could get lunch later too!" he said thoughts of Delmar's sandwich making him hungry for one of those too. Tony quirked an eyebrow and began to clean up the kitchen.

"Whatever floats your boat" he said as Peter ran off to his room to get ready.

Peter emerged wearing his "I survived New York City" shirt paired with jeans and a baseball hat with sunglasses for the both of them. He was hoping for a normal day out not one with camera flashes and fans following them every step of the way. He even had the entire day planned out to the last detail.

Happy drove, and Tony and Peter road in the back talking about what they wanted to do like a bunch of teenagers. Peter did, however, catch Happy's soft smile in the review mirror which quickly turned into a glare. Peter laughed and turned back to the conversation at hand.

The first place they went was Ned's house, because Peter assumed Ned would like to meet the billionaire. He was always asking after all.

"Where are we?" Happy asked as he pulled up to the apartment. It was a light yellow with light green windows, it was very cheerful and the childish house you'd see on childhood tv shows. Peter got out of the car and went to the door knocking in his Star Wars rhythm they made up.

The door opened swiftly revealing a smiling Ned. They did their handshake and then Peter moved out of the way revealing a very unhappy driver holding the door open and a multi billionaire leaning against a Porsche.

"Oh my gosh, It's Tony Edward Stark" (so for this part I was imagining the same tone that Tom Holland had when he said "Omg its Robert Downey JR) Ned squealed looking a bit seasick. Peter laughed a let Ned lead the way who shook Tony's hand frantically a beaming smile wide across his face. Peter wondered how Ned's cheeks weren't hurting from the pain of it all. "What- what's going on?"

Peter smirked, "We're giving him a tour of our New York City" He said motioning towards his shirt. Realization crossed Ned's face.

"ohhhh" He smiled, "Wait right here"

About 5 minutes later Ned came running outside in a black shirt with the Delmar's logo on its. Peter fisbumped his friend before they hopped in the car again, this time Tony sat in the front, and the actual teenagers sat in the back.

Happy dropped the 3 of them off at the sandwich shop and went to do something else insisting that, "Hanging with 3 kids for an entire day isn't something he wants to do"

Tony had rolled his eyes, and given Happy two, two-hundred-dollar bills. Who looked at it confused. "What store is going to take a hundred-dollar bill" He complained. Tony sighed and brought out ten, twenty-dollar bills. "Why didn't you just give this to me first"

"Because I thought you'd just want two instead of ten" Tony replied with a smirk. Happy groaned and started driving away.

"BYEEEE" The 3 of them shouted at the driving man before erupting into giggles.

They went into the restaurant. They were about to order when someone familiar caught Peter's eye. Skip" he whispered fear worming its way into his stomach. His Spidey sense was going crazy, but there was no way he could just leave. "Just suck it up"

"What was that Peter?" Tony asked wrapping an arm around the younger boys' shoulders who jumped at the touch. Tony glanced at the boy nervously and looked around at the people in the store, without seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"Nothing" Peter said quietly much of his enthusiasm diminished within seconds. He counted back the days in his head. Skip wasn't supposed to come back. He'd moved.

"Hey Peter!" Mr. Delmar said cheerfully noting the man the teen was with. After all, it wasn't every day that you saw a world-famous billionaire with small town Peter Parker.

"Hi Mr. Delmar" Peter said cheerfully, but the fear he felt as he locked eyes with the man who ruined his life. The past feelings were brought up into the surface.

"What can I get for you?" Mr. Delmar asked glancing at Peter's direction.

"3 of the usuals" Peter ordered for them, he knew Tony would love it, and it was Ned's favourite too.

"Coming right up" Mr. Delmar said heading towards the back. Peter glanced back and Skip was gone.

"Peter!" A cheerful voice said from behind him. It was skip, he felt like he was in a living nightmare and his chest was tight. Air was gone and suddenly he was 8 again and Skip was on him, and the magazines of how to, and-

"We should go outside" Peter managed to get in between short breaths. He knew skip would follow them and he didn't want anybody witnessing what was about to go down. Peter led them to a familiar corner off where no one would see them. "What are you doing here?"

"Cutting right to the chase are we now" Skip said arms crossed over his chest. He glanced curiously at the teen's abnormal companions. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me?"

"I think we have a right to know who you are" Tony demanded stepping forward a bit, obviously sensing Peter's unease with the man in front of him.

"Skip Wescott, I was Peter's friend when he was 8" Skip said with a smile holding his hand out with the billionaire to shake. Tony eyes it suspiciously but shook it none the less. From behind him, Ned could practically feel Peter's anxiety radiating off of him.

"Peter?" Ned whispered tapping his friend on the shoulder who nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Yeah?" Peter asked turning to Ned as if he hadn't just jerked violently. In fact, his face was composed, and some the anxiety had melted away.

"Are you okay?" Ned asked eyeing the newcomer to which Peter followed his line of sight and tensed again.

"No, not really" Peter said honestly watching the two adults interact.

"So, Einstein never told you about me?" Skip asked. The way he said it made chills go up Tony's arms. Vaguely the memory of Peter explaining how he hated the name made it to the fore front of his mind.

"No, no he didn't." Tony said fighting back the urge to grab Peter and run, that would look suspicious and as of now the only evident of something being wrong was his kid's tense posture, and locked eyes.

"What are you doing here, Skip" Peter gritted out between his teeth speaking up for the first time. He spit out the name with disgust layering on his voice.

"I thought I'd move back home" skip said nonchalantly, having the audacity to walk a bit closer to the group making Peter take an unconscious step back. Skip's composure changed and his eyes narrowed. "Who did you tell?"

If it was possible Peter tensed even more at this. "No one..." He said slowly still eyeing the older man. Skip nodded.

"Hello boys!" Mr. Delmar said joining the group. He handed them their food and invited them inside. Unfortunately, they had to decline but Peter's eyes were glued to Skip's back until he was out of sight. As soon as he was Peter collapsed to the ground in a panicked heap.

"Peter!" Ned gasped worriedly catching his friend by the arm who was now breathing heavily. It felt like a building was crushing Peter's chest as the horrid memories resurfaces, ones that he'd been burying for as long as he could remember.

"I can't- "Peter wheezed, but the signs were familiar to Tony as he lifted the boy's hand to his chest.

"Follow my breaths" He instructed taking slow deep breaths in an attempt to slow Peter's. It seemed to be working and before long they were just a group sitting on the sidewalk.

"Can you explain what happened" Tony asked seriously, yet calmly his eyes glued to Peter's now, shaking frame. The thoughts running through Peter's head were huge and looking for a way out.

"He um- when I was 8- "Peter explained. (I didn't want to go to into detail so we're just going to do a time skip)

Peter explained his story of what happened that fateful day when Skip babysat him. The trust they'd had destroyed in 2 hours, and a lifetime of memories and pain. Tony was angry. The last thing he thought hadn't been stolen away from Peter. Something he should've had when he was ready.

"I'm so sorry" Ned said, and Tony's angered calmed. Realizing what exactly what Peter needed. It was support, not an angry rage monster, so instead the billionaire settled for a hug, and hoped to the heavens above that this would get better.

"I'm sorry" Peter whimpered between tears, "I just didn't want you to think less of me"

Tony pulled away to look his son in the eyes. "I could never think less of you, I am so so so proud of you" A pause, "But I can't give you the help you need, and I need you to tell me how I can help"

It felt like a heavy weight lifted off Peter's shoulders when he realized he didn't have to do this alone, that he could have help, and support, and family. "I think we should get a court case ready,"

"I think that's a good decision" tony said patting Peter on the back. "But I can't do everything, are you open to therapy"

Peter bit his lip.

"I see someone, after the events of Afghanistan I need help to work through the trauma and PTSD it left on me" Tony explained gripping Peter hand. He looked up into Tony's eyes and nodded slowly. Tony smiled. "Thank you, and it will get better"

"Thank you, dad" Peter whispered enveloping the 2 of them in a hug. They sat like that for sometimes and when they left for home, Peter felt like the pain of yesterday was washed away. He knew he wouldn't be the same, but over time he would get better, especially with Tony, and Ned by his side even though it meant telling people about his story. His story of survival.

Words: 2756


End file.
